Is It You?
by FireStorm1991
Summary: It turns out Hiei and Yukina have another sister, or according to the ice maidens that dumped her, another brother. How did that happen? Yusuke X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll. I have decided that I will do two stories from it: 1 for YYH and 1 for DBZ and go with the winner for each topic and then start the other two next month. Obviously the winner for the YYH is this one, Is It You? I hope you enjoy it.

Background: I was talking to someone about Ranma 1/2 the other day and even though I've never seen it, I know a little of the plot, but mostly about the guy who can become a girl when splashed with cold water. I'm doing my own spin on it XD

* * *

><p>"You moron!" Hiei shouted at Koenma. "You knew about her and didn't say anything? Like I always say, you're nothing but a bunch of idiots that use us to do your bidding and say it's for 'good!'"<p>

Hiei stormed out of Koenma's office leaving Spirit World's prince tense and panicked. He had just found a file about Hiei and Yukina's case with their mother. There had been another child that day and the child was also banished as Hiei was. The strange thing was she was a girl. The ice maidens should have never banished her. It left Koenma wondering what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Yukina, we need to talk," Hiei said appearing at the window of Genkai's compound.<p>

"Oh, hello, Mr. Hiei. I didn't know you were coming. Would you like me to make tea?"

"No time for that," he said in a rush. "Koenma just found something out. It's about your sister."

"Sister?" Yukina asked in confusion. "Oh, Hiei, you're so silly. I only have a brother. I don't have a sister."

Hiei sighed. "Yukina, his information is not wrong."

"How do you know?" Yukina asked.

Hiei flinched. He would probably have to tell her the truth. The day he was thrown of the cliff, he remembered another baby being tossed. He had remembered most of what was going on around him, but he didn't remember the other child of his mother's being a girl. Buy they were babies. How was he to know?

"Yukina, I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>"Tirsa, are you going home already?" a girl asked another girl with cerulean blue hair and red eyes.<p>

"Sorry, Suzu," Tirsa said looking outside to the rain, "but I have to get home now. It's getting cold."

"It's not that cold, Tirsa," Suzu teased. "Seriously, any time it gets just a little chilly when it rains, you go running home. Why?"

"No reason," Tirsa said nervously. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tirsa Raven, a demon taking refuge in Human World ever since she was a child. After living alone in Demon World for years, she managed to gather enough resources to escape to Human World and get her own apartment. Working at a resort spa on the weekends, she makes enough money to pay for all of her expenses. She hates the cold and with good reason.

Running to her apartment complex on the other end of town, she rushed out of the cold and into her apartment. After closing and locking the door she ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Damn it, not again," said a male's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>"Yukina, are you alright?" Hiei asked his stunned sister. He sighed when she didn't answer. "I had my reasons for not telling you. I-"<p>

"No, that I knew," Yukina confessed. "I figured it out before you said my brother was dead, but I figured you would tell me in your own time. We have another sister?" Hiei nodded. "How is that possible? Rui never said anything."

"Well…"

"_Ah, Hiei," Koenma greeted, "thank you for coming."_

_Hiei glared at his old warden. "You have five seconds to tell me why you dragged me back here when you've already fired the detective."_

_Koenma sighed. "Here."_

_Hiei snatched up the file Koenma slid over to him._

Name: Tirsa Raven  
>Age: 50<br>Looks: 17  
>Hair ColorLength: Cerulean/Long  
>Eye color: Red<br>Height: 5'0"  
>Race: Ice Maiden<br>Interesting abilities: Transforms into male when met with cold water  
>Family: Brother, Hiei; Sister, Yukina; Mother, Hina; Father, Unknown<br>Location: Human World – Japan

_Hiei turned his head slowly and glared dangerously at a now shaking Koenma. "How long have you had this file?" he asked darkly._

"_I…I just got it today," Koenma replied nervously. "It was being processed a while ago before someone noticed."_

_Hiei snapped at Koenma and then left Spirit World._

"With her being surrounded by frozen water," Hiei continued with his explanation, "she had transformed into a boy and was treated as an imiko as well."

"Neither of you should have been treated that way," Yukina said sadly. "We have to find her."

Hiei smirked. "Well, thanks to a little…convincing…I got Koenma to cough up her street address. She lives in the same town as Yusuke and that fool, Kuwabara."

Yukina smiled. "What did you do?" she scolded jokingly.

Hiei's smirk never left. "Oh, don't worry about the details. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Tirsa was drying her hair after taking a hot shower. She finally looked like herself again. She looked around her room to find something to wear and settled for sweats and a t-shirt.<p>

"And now for some hot cocoa," Tirsa said to herself. After putting the kettle on the stove, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello?" she greeted. When Tirsa looked at Hiei and Yukina, she felt this strange feeling. Why did she feel like she knew them?

"Are you Tirsa?" Hiei asked. Tirsa nodded and was shocked when Yukina ran over to her to hug her. Tirsa saw the tear gems that fell and her eyes widened in her realization.

"Who are you?" she asked Hiei while rubbing Yukina's back. Tirsa had an idea but she didn't want to say it flat out.

"She is Yukina; I am Hiei; you, Tirsa, are our sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

Warning: Makes little sense with the series and timeline. They're kind of in a high school, so I guess I'm going with Demon World Tournament didn't happen…exactly. I guess I didn't think it through too much, but hey, this is fanfiction. Nothing has to make sense XD

* * *

><p>Tirsa sat at the table with her siblings, all three of them staring at each other in silence. When the kettle sounded off, Tirsa excused herself and gave everyone a hot cocoa.<p>

"So," she said finally breaking the silence, "we come from a race of ice maidens that has a baby asexually unless they sleep with a guy and then they have twins, a boy and a girl, or in our case, triplets with a boy, a girl, and a hermaphrodite?"

Yukina looked over to Hiei. "What does that mean?"

Hiei cleared his throat. "You can ask the fool's sister later. She's better at this. Anyway, what you said is pretty much true, Tirsa. And because of the ice and snow, you looked like a boy. Boys are frowned upon in our society. You and I were both thrown off a mountain."

Tirsa looked irritated. "Well, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Hiei frowned in anger but relaxed. After all the years, he still hated the women there for being so cowardly and heartless. "That's beside the point."

"We just wanted to find you," Yukina said. "You're our sister."

"I know," Tirsa said looking away, "but do you really want a freak in your family?"

Hiei removed his bandana to reveal his third eye. "I think I have you beat," he retorted. "We don't care about this ability of yours."

Tirsa smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Hiei and Yukina replied at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hiei, Yukina, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked when the twins showed up at the school.<p>

"We're meeting our sister," Yukina said happily.

"Oh, okay, you and Hiei are just…wait, WHAT?" Yusuke shouted. "You mean you told her? FINALLY!"

Hiei growled at Yusuke in warning. "Yes, and we have another sister. Do you know Tirsa?"

"Tirsa Raven?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, she's in mine, Kuwabara's, and Keiko's class. Why? Oh my God, is she?"

"Yes," Hiei replied.

"And we've known her for years. Man, I never would have guessed."

"So where is she?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, probably talking with her friend Suzu," Yusuke responded.

"Have you spoken to her before?"

"Nah, not really, Yukina, but we did talk when she first transferred here. Then Keiko got annoyed at me for 'flirting,' which before you think about killing me, Hiei, I didn't do. Anyway, after that we just never really hung out."

"Hn. Pathetic human insecurities. You know that her jealousy of Botan is what allowed me to capture her back then."

"You captured Keiko?" Yukina asked. "Why?"

"It was a long time ago," Hiei told her. "I was a different demon back then."

"Hiei? Yukina? What are you doing here?" Tirsa asked.

"Oh, Tirsa, who are your new friends?" Suzu asked.

"Oh, this is Hiei and this is Yukina," Tirsa said. "I'm their sister."

"Really, how cool!" Suzu exclaimed. "I want a long lost sibling. I hate being an only child."

"Anyway," Yusuke interrupted, "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Yusuke. You're in my class. Hiei and Yukina are good friends of mine so if you need anything, let me know."

Tirsa blushed and Suzu giggled. "Um, thank you very much, Yusuke," Tirsa said while bowing. "I really do appreciate it."

"Urameshi, what's going on out here?" Kuwabara asked. Keiko followed him out of the classroom and frowned over at Tirsa. She still saw her as some kind of threat.

"Hey, Suzu, could you go get me something from the snack machine?"

"Sure Tirsa, I'll be right back."

"So what's the deal?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, Kazuma, it's wonderful," Yukina said cheerfully. "Hiei is my brother, and Tirsa is our sister."

"Wha-?" Kuwabara said with his mouth hanging open. He then turned to Hiei looking pissed off. "And you let her believe her brother was dead? What kind of sick son of a bitch does that?"

"Hn. I don't have to answer to you," Hiei replied. "What goes on between me and my sisters is none of your business."

"So, Tirsa is your sister then?" Keiko asked somewhat relieved. Yusuke noticed and rolled his eyes. She had to stop being so possessive of him. It was getting to be too much for him to deal with.

"Yes, and we've come to take her back home," Hiei explained.

"You didn't have to," Tirsa said.

"We wanted to," Yukina told her. "We want to get to know our sister."

"Well, okay then," Tirsa said.

"Hey, maybe we could all hang out sometime," Yusuke called out. Tirsa blushed and this time Yukina noticed.

Suzu came back with a snack, but Tirsa had already left with Hiei and Yukina.

"Aw, and I got her favorite too," Suzu said. "Oh well, more for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC

By the way, to avoid confusion, when talking about Tirsa I will use feminine pronouns when she's a girl and masculine pronouns when she's a boy…um, yeah…haha

Also, I really f***ed up the timeline between this story and the anime, so just assume for sanity's sake that they're all in high school and the Demon World Tournament did happen, but earlier...sorry about the confusion...I should have thought it through more *nervous laughs*

* * *

><p>Tirsa spent the week getting used to her new siblings. She and Yukina would talk a lot, but Hiei was always so quiet. All she knew about him was that he would protect both her and Yukina until his dying breath. She was grateful for that.<p>

She also had to get used to their friends. Kuwabara and Yusuke spent more time with her during the school day as well as Keiko, who still didn't seem to like her much. Tirsa always felt that Keiko was watching her like a hawk and she knew why.

"_So, Tirsa, you haven't been to a sleepover before?" Keiko asked._

_Tirsa shook her head. "I've never had many friends."_

"_Aw, that's too bad," Suzu replied. "Well, that's okay. We're you're friends."_

_Tirsa smiled._

"_Hey, let's play truth or dare," Keiko suggested._

"_Truth or dare?" Tirsa asked._

"_Yeah, you get asked what you want to choose. If you pick truth, we ask you a question and you answer it honestly. If you pick dare, then we dare you to do something crazy," Suzu explained._

"_Okay, then I pick truth," Tirsa said._

"_Alright then," Keiko stated. "So, Tirsa, you've been going to our school for a while now. Are there any guys that you like?"_

_Tirsa blushed and thought hard. "Well, I really like that boy, Yusuke, but I don't think he feels the same way." Keiko's eyes widened and Suzu paled. "Did I say something wrong?"_

"_Um, well, kinda," Suzu said. "Yusuke is Keiko's boyfriend."_

Had Tirsa known Keiko was going out with Yusuke, she would have never said his name. After that, Keiko avoided her, but Suzu stayed a true friend. She knew that Tirsa would never go for Yusuke while he was dating Keiko, but as of late there was trouble in paradise and Suzu was pushing her to go for it.

But there were two things wrong with that: one, he was still dating Keiko; and two, he was her brother's friend and normal human conduct stated that guys don't date their friend's ex's or relatives. Since Hiei was very overprotective, she didn't know how he'd react.

* * *

><p>"So, Tirsa," Yukina started, "do you like Yusuke?"<p>

Tirsa almost spit out the tea she was drinking. "I…I don't know what you're getting at, Kina," she lied.

"But you act differently around him than you do Kazuma or Kurama. I just wanted to know if you like him."

"What would it matter? He's dating Keiko."

"Kazuma told me they broke up," Yukina revealed.

"What?"

Yukina nodded. "I really like Keiko, but she and Yusuke fought all the time. It couldn't have been healthy and Yusuke just didn't want to keep fighting."

Tirsa grew both happy and nervous at the same time. She had to give Yukina an answer, so she gave a half-truth. "I don't know how I feel about him." Okay, maybe a downright lie, but Yukina accepted the answer and the subject was dropped.

* * *

><p>Tirsa decided to go for a walk. It was cold, but luckily for her, not raining or snowing.<p>

"Oh come on, Keiko. Let it go," she heard Yusuke's voice say.

"Let it go? LET IT GO? We've been dating for years. I waited for you and you just dumped me because 'it isn't working out,'" Keiko screamed imitating his voice. "I just want to know why. I deserve an answer."

Yusuke seemed irritated. "Look, Keiko, you're a good friend, but when we're together as a couple all we do is fight. It's too much work and it's just not working. I can't do this anymore."

"It's too much work," Keiko repeated. "Wow, Yusuke, I knew you were lazy but to not want to work on something that could be so easy is taking it up a notch. You're right. It isn't working because you won't let it work. I deserve better."

"I won't disagree with that," Yusuke replied. "I know it's true. So just…let's just still be friends, okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Tirsa was behind a corner and was about to leave before a car drove through a puddle and Tirsa got covered in the cold water.

_Seriously?_

She turned to run and crashed into a few garbage cans before running into the alley to hide.

"Did you hear something?" Yusuke asked. Keiko shrugged.

"I need to head home, Yusuke," Keiko said monotonously.

"Yeah, same. Well, see you in school."

Keiko nodded and started walking away from him. She turned the corner where Tirsa had been hiding.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Keiko asked when she saw someone lying in the alley. "Did you trip?"

"Y-yeah," Tirsa said. She (well he…) turned and saw Keiko and froze. She must have hit her head hard enough not to recognize her voice.

Keiko held her hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Keiko."

Tirsa grew nervous and couldn't think up a name, so she went for her fake last name. "Raven."

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA! Yeah, so can anyone predict what's going to happen? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC

* * *

><p>Tirsa ran home after dealing with Keiko. She followed him around for hours, even though he was trying to excuse himself. Tirsa got back into her apartment and went to the sink to splash some hot water on herself.<p>

"Much better," she said, her hair becoming long again. "That wasn't fun."

"What wasn't fun?"

"Holy shit, Hiei. Warn a person," Tirsa scolded.

"Hn, sorry. So what wasn't fun?"

"Ran into Keiko…after I got hit with cold water and she would stop following me around. It was really awkward, especially since-" Tirsa sucked in some air and stopped speaking.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"I probably shouldn't say," Tirsa murmured.

"Look, either you tell me or I read your mind? Your call."

"Seriously?" Tirsa asked. "Were you this strict with Yukina?"

"Not until recently," Hiei replied. "I kept it a secret from her for so long."

"Why?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Hiei sighed. This girl would be an expert negotiator one day. "Answer my question first since I asked first, then I will answer yours."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't."

Tirsa sighed. "Fine. Since I started school at Yusuke's school, I've had a crush on him, but he was always dating Keiko. Now they broke up. And then Keiko saw me in guy form and would NOT leave me alone. So, yeah, awkward."

Hiei blushed a little. He wasn't good at dealing with this and he most certainly wasn't going to give his little sister relationship advice regarding the detective, or ex-detective. Even if he liked Yusuke better than Kuwabara, he was still an idiot. Why did his sisters have to choose the two most annoying people ever?

"No comment," Hiei said, "but I don't like the idea of you dating Yusuke."

"Why? Yukina dates Kuwabara and you hate him. Would it be easier for you if I liked Kurama?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I only just told Yukina about our relation the day we met you and she's 'dated' Kuwabara for years now where I couldn't tell her who I was."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Tirsa asked.

"Both," Hiei replied. "Now if we're done with question time, Yukina told me to come invite you to a party she's throwing with the ferry-girl. She would have come herself, but they are working on details."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

Tirsa thought about it for a moment. It was a Friday night and she'd probably get to see Yusuke. "Okay, that sounds like fun."

Hiei nodded and disappeared. _Great, now I'm going to need to get talismans to keep him from doing that again._

_**I heard that, little sister.**_

_Oh blah._ She certainly had an interesting family.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Tirsa, how have you been?" Kurama asked.<p>

"Okay, I guess. Had an interesting run-in with Keiko today."

"Oh?"

"I got hit with cold water and she thought I was a boy and followed me around all day."

Kurama chuckled. He had accidently found out about Tirsa's ability when he was cooking. He had splashed some cold water on her and she changed instantly.

"You know, I find your ability highly fascinating. Like sea turtles," Kurama mused.

"I'm sorry?" Tirsa asked in confusion.

"Oh, just that when the temperature of the sand where the eggs are buried is cooler, the sex of a sea turtle is male, female for warmer temperatures."

Tirsa laughed slightly. "You are such a nerd, Kurama."

"Perhaps," Kurama said while chuckling, "but some of the information I've learned is very useful."

"Keep telling yourself that," Tirsa teased.

"Hey guys," Yusuke greeted walking through the door at that moment.

"Hello Yusuke," Kurama replied.

"Um, h-hello," Tirsa said meekly.

"Oh, hey Tirsa. I didn't know you were coming. How are you?"

"I'm…I'm good, Yusuke," Tirsa answered. "How are you?"

"Eh, I've been better. Keiko and I broke up, so I had to deal with that earlier, but it's all good."

"I'm sorry," Tirsa said honestly.

"I'm not," Yusuke responded. "It's better this way. I would have rather not lost my best friend and if we kept going out, that's what would have happened."

"Hopefully it wasn't too bad?" Kurama said in the form of a question.

"She's not happy about it, but I was honest with her. Don't worry, Kurama. I'm not a complete ass," Yusuke said jokingly. Kurama chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think you should talk that way in front of Hiei's sister," Kurama pointed out.

"True, but let's keep this our little secret, kay?" he said putting a hand on Tirsa's shoulder.

She blushed and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Great, now where's the food? I'm starved!"

"In here, Yusuke," Botan called out hearing his exclamation, "but can you at least wait until everyone else shows up?"

"Aw, darn," Yusuke said. "Hey, Tirsa, got a minute? I wanted to ask you about the test we had today."

"Oh," Tirsa whispered. "Yes, that test was challenging."

"Well, if you thought that then I know I'm screwed," Yusuke laughed. "Anyway, what did you put down for that last question?"

"I think I answered C, but I'm not sure," Tirsa told him. She didn't even notice Kurama smiling and slipping out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: And that little fact about sea turtles is 100% true :D I love using stuff I learn in class in my stories XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

Just want to let everyone know I probably won't be updating for a few weeks because of finals, then I'll have more time :D Also, Happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>Tirsa was tapping her pencil in science class. She couldn't focus on the lecture at all. All she could think about was Yusuke and their lighthearted, casual conversation the other day at the get together. Kurama had left the two of them alone and Tirsa had later questioned him on why. All he said was, "<em>You'll find out in time."<em> What did he know that she didn't?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher passing out an assignment. Keiko was glaring at her and Yusuke was looking at her in confusion. Apparently, Tirsa had been staring at him for a while. She blushed and hid herself putting her head down and working on the assignment.

"Hey, Tirsa, you okay?" Yusuke asked after class. "You kinda zoned out in class today."

"I'm fine, Yusuke," Tirsa replied. "Just have a lot on my mind, but thank you for the concern. I appreciate it."

Yusuke gave her a childish grin. "Not a problem. Hey, Kuwabara and I were going to go somewhere for lunch today. Wanna come?"

Tirsa nodded but then looked hesitant. Yusuke turned around to see Keiko rolling her eyes at them and he shot her a dirty look. "Hey, don't worry about her," Yusuke said. "Come with us. Please?"

Tirsa was a little shocked by how Yusuke was treating her. At first she thought it was only because she was Hiei's sister, but could Yusuke actually have feelings for her? Is that what Kurama had meant? Tirsa smiled and nodded to him, accepting his invite to lunch with him and Kuwabara.

* * *

><p>"You are so wrong!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I could have totally taken Risho if Yukina hadn't shown up." He knew that was a lie, but he didn't want to lose face, especially with Hiei and Yukina's sister.<p>

"You keep telling yourself that, dude," Yusuke teased. He then turned to Tirsa. "This guy only won two matches during the entire Dark Tournament."

"Oh, and what about you? You were asleep for almost every fight!"

"At least I won all of my fights," Yusuke said proudly. "Besides, it was because of all that training with Genkai and her ordeal taking a toll on my body. I didn't have a choice but to sleep it off like Hiei did after using the darkness technique."

"The darkness technique?" Tirsa asked in concern. She had heard it mentioned in Demon World before, but she had always heard how dangerous it was to use. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Yusuke said not picking up on her concern. "It was kinda freaky when Bui sent the dragon back at him, but then he took control of the dragon and managed the technique fully. That was a win for our side."

Tirsa smiled knowing that her brother was able to help them in the tournament. She wished she had known all of this before. She would have been there if she had known.

"Tirsa, you okay?" Yusuke asked putting his hand on hers.

"Zoning out again?" Kuwabara asked.

"N-no," Tirsa replied. "It's just I missed out on so much. Even Yukina was there and I knew you guys at school. I just…wish I could have been there at least as moral support."

"Hey, it's okay," Yusuke said pulling the saddened girl into a hug. "It was probably better you weren't there. You would have had to see us all hurt. The fights were brutal. Yukina was naïve enough not to understand half of the fights, but I have a feeling with the things you've seen, it would have definitely been worse for you."

Tirsa's eyes widened. Yusuke was trying to comfort her even though he barely knew her. He was right after all. She hated death and blood and everything she had seen in Demon World. She could understand her brother's somewhat sadistic nature as he was raised to be that way. Tirsa raised herself, well, with help from some of the animal spirits around the forests. When she was old enough to walk and talk, she travelled into towns and survived by stealing scraps of food and loose change before she saved up enough to escape to Human World.

"I guess you're right, but I at least wish I had known about all of you," Tirsa admitted. "I mean, how long have you known my brother?"

"Well," Yusuke said nervously. "Kind of, maybe five years ago…"

"Five years?" Tirsa exclaimed. "How long have you known Yukina?"

"Maybe four, close to five," Kuwabara muttered.

Tirsa was hoping it had been a shorter time. She really felt like she missed out on so much of their history, especially with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You okay, Tirs?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. It didn't convince Yusuke, though.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Yusuke said apologetically.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Yusuke. I think I'm going to head back to school now."

Yusuke and Kuwabara called out to Tirsa but she ignored them and started running back to the school. On her way back, she ran into a few boys fighting with water guns.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself. She tried to go around the boys but still got hit with the cool water.

_Oh son-of-a…_

"Hey, sorry lady," one of the young boys said. "We didn't mean it."

Tirsa muttered a quick "it's okay" and ran somewhere to hide herself. She hid in the back of a store before she transformed, and freaked out when she felt a hand grab her.

"Tirsa?"

Tirsa stopped struggling when she heard Yusuke's voice. She knew she had transformed and now Yusuke was here. "He" looked over to Yusuke sheepishly frowning now that his/her secret had been discovered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Tirsa said looking away from Yusuke. "I understand if you think I'm a freak and don't want to be around me anymore."

Tirsa tried to move away from him and leave. "Tirsa, wait!" Yusuke called as he grabbed his/her arm to stop the hybrid from leaving. "I don't think you're a freak. Trust me, I've seen worse," Yusuke said. "I could never stop being friends with you. Let's get you home, okay?"

Tirsa wiped away a few tears and nodded. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>"So," Yusuke started. "Mind telling me what this is all about?"<p>

Tirsa sighed while drying her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing her nice warm robe. She would have felt more awkward about it if Yusuke hadn't discovered her secret. Now _that_ was what she was more worried about.

"It's a long story," she said, hoping he would drop it.

"I've got time," he told her and she mentally cursed at him for acting like such a nice guy at this moment.

She sighed and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well, I guess it all started when my mother met our father. Ice maidens give birth to one girl every hundred years if they haven't been with a man, but a boy when they have been. The boys are seen as evil monsters and disposed of."

Yusuke looked alarmed. "I never knew that," he said sheepishly. Hiei had never told anyone about his past. Sure, it had to be hell, but he never knew that his people considered murdering him.

Tirsa continued. "My mother was a rare case and she gave birth to the three of us. Yukina was obviously a girl, and Hiei obviously a boy, but something strange happened with me. Whenever cold water touched me, like the snow in our village, I took the form of a boy. When I get touched with warm or hot water, I'm a girl."

"That's…unexpected. So wait, the snow made you look like a boy, right?" Yusuke asked and was met with Tirsa's nod. "So that means your people planned on killing you too."

"Not 'planned on it,' Yusuke, attempted it. They threw both Hiei and I down from a mountain top, but we both survived. Hiei was raised by thieves; I raised myself with the aid of some demon animals that helped me learn to get my own food. That's why Hiei and I turned out so different."

Tirsa was starting to get upset and Yusuke could tell. He remembered his mom getting this upset thinking about his father who left them. Even when this was entirely different, he knew what he needed to do.

Tirsa flinched when he put his arms around her. How he had gotten behind her so fast, she would never know, but she relaxed into his comforting grip a bit. Yusuke nestled into her neck and she felt his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I think there's something you should know," Tirsa said meekly.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, though he didn't move from his spot.

"I think Keiko has a crush on me, you know, when I'm a guy. She ran into me the other day and wouldn't leave me alone."

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. "That's Keiko for you," he teased. "But you're right. That's bound to be a problem, and highly awkward. Wanna know why?" Tirsa nodded. "Well, you see, it'll be awkward because I sort of have a crush on you too."

Tirsa turned around quickly to face Yusuke with a confused look on her face. Yusuke was smirking down at her. "R-really?" she asked in a whisper.

Yusuke placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Really." The mood became very serious and Yusuke was not used to that, so he decided to crack a joke instead. "However, I won't kiss you when you look like a guy."

Tirsa laughed and pushed him in the shoulder. "I never said you had to." She laughed a little more and Yusuke grinned at her before grabbing her by the hips and pulling her in for another innocent, but longer, kiss.

When they broke away from each other, Yusuke said, "I guess I need to leave now. We already missed the end of school and my mom's probably wondering where I am."

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," Tirsa said with a frown before looking away from him.

Yusuke gently forced her to look at him with his hand under her chin. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm the one who made you upset, Tirsa. This was my fault. Now rest up, okay? I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Tirsa smiled at him. "Goodbye, Yusuke. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yusuke left after giving Tirsa a quick hug goodbye. She locked her door and sighed happily leaning against it.

"What part of I don't want you to date the detective do you not get?"

Tirsa nearly screamed when she heard her brother's voice but calmed herself down and then glared at him.

"And what part of warn a person don't you get?" she asked. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Demons don't have hearts," Hiei reminded her.

"Fine, core attack. Whatever! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Yukina's outside. She suggested we go somewhere as a family tonight. Your call."

"My call?" Tirsa asked. She put a finger to her check. "Hm, why not just go to dinner and catch a movie?"

"Hn. Whatever. Only problem is that it's cold out and raining, so just wear some sweats or something. You'll probably change as soon as we leave."

"Um, okay," Tirsa said nervous. "Now, why didn't Yukina come in?"

"I beat her here by taking the window," Hiei said while smirking. "She challenged me."

Yukina then came into the apartment. "Not fair," she said while laughing.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get changed now," Tirsa told her siblings. She really hated these moments, but at least her siblings cared enough to take her out despite all of this.

* * *

><p>"Okay you guys," Tirsa said when they got to the restaurant, "the only way for me to stay like this for a prolonged period of time is to either keep getting hit by cold water or drink something cold."<p>

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult," Hiei replied.

"Oh my gosh. Raven?" Hiei, Yukina, and Tirsa turned to see Keiko standing there with some of her friends from school.

Tirsa's mouth dropped opened. _Oh you have got to be kidding me, _she thought to herself.

"Um, h-h-hey, Keiko," Tirsa greeted. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Keiko stated. "What are you doing here with Hiei and Yukina and how did you meet them?"

"Raven is a friend of my sister's," Hiei stated. Since Tirsa had already told him about her run-in with Keiko, he knew this could happen. Yukina just looked at her siblings as confused as ever and Hiei told her telepathically what had happened.

"Oh," Keiko said though she seemed unhappy.

_She's probably thinking I took some other guy away from her or something stupid. _Mentally sighing, she grumbled, _I hate this ability._

"Yeah, we grew up together," Tirsa explained.

"We're actually waiting for her to show up," Yukina lied.

"Yeah, she wanted me to meet her long lost siblings," Tirsa said jokingly trying to get Keiko to go.

"Oh, okay. Well, I forgot to give you this the other day," Keiko said handing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My number," Keiko told him. "Call whenever you like, or you could text me. Anyway, enjoy your night."

Keiko and her friends left.

Tirsa looked over to her siblings. "What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Hmph, looks like you have a girlfriend," Hiei stated. "Want me to…take care of her?"

Both Yukina and Tirsa smacked him in his shoulders. "No!" they shouted.

Hiei pouted. "Fine, but it would make things so much easier and way more entertaining."

Tirsa rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the menu. Yusuke was right; this was awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Glad you're enjoying the story. Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>The next day, Tirsa didn't show up at school. Suzu was highly concerned and went over to yell at Yusuke. Tirsa had told her that they were a couple now, so maybe she was upset by something he did.<p>

Yusuke didn't really mind Suzu freaking out at him because he knew the real reason that Tirsa was hiding out at home. It was the first snow of the season and there was a lot of it. Yusuke was surprised they actually had school.

"What did you say to her?" Suzu shouted.

"I didn't say anything," Yusuke said. "Tirsa wasn't feeling well when I left." Yusuke couldn't tell Suzu about Tirsa's strange power. "I'll go check on her after school."

Suzu felt a little better seeing how sincere Yusuke was being. Maybe he really was good for her friend. "I'll get her work together," Suzu told him. He nodded and finished getting his books together. This action surprised him, since he never really was one to do his work.

_Well, this is new, _he thought before Suzu came back with Tirsa's books. Yusuke packed them in his bag, thanked Suzu, and left for Tirsa's apartment.

* * *

><p>Tirsa looked outside and sighed. It rarely snowed there and now two days in a row, she had to worry about changing.<p>

_I need to move to the Sahara, _she thought bitterly.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Yusuke," she heard from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Tirsa went to the door and unlocked it. She was so happy to see him after being by herself all day.

"Hey, Yusuke," she greeted.

He put his bag down near the door and gave her a hug. "Hey. You okay?"

Tirsa smiled and snuggled into him. "I'm fine," she whispered happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I brought home your school books and I thought we could go out for a little while."

"Yusuke," Tirsa whined. "You know I can't do that."

"Says who?" Yusuke asked. "Just because you'll look like a guy doesn't mean you can go out and have fun. You in?"

Tirsa didn't know what to say. She was surprised that Yusuke was okay with all of this.

"Okay," she agreed.

Tirsa grabbed a heavy, brown jacket from her closet and put it on as well as giant, blue gloves and a black hat. Before putting her hat on, she put her hair up to hide it. She didn't want any of her neighbors to be surprised if they saw two guys come back to the apartment. "I'm ready," Tirsa stated.

Yusuke smirked at her. "Well, alright then." He took her hand. "Let's head out."

* * *

><p>Tirsa hadn't really gone out in the snow before; well, at least not in Human World. In Demon World, no one would have ever noticed her at all.<p>

Yusuke could tell how nervous Tirsa was and playfully smacked her shoulder. "Come on; just relax. To everyone else, we're just two guys hanging out in the snow."

"And that DOESN'T bother you?" Tirsa asked.

"Not really," Yusuke admitted. "It just doesn't faze me. Besides, you didn't ask for this, so why punish yourself?"

Tirsa never looked at it that way. Yusuke was right. She had been punishing herself and trapping herself inside when she could just dress in some guy clothes and still enjoy herself.

While she pondered this, she was hit by a snowball. Tirsa looked over in shock to Yusuke who had a large grin on his face. Tirsa smiled back and gathered some snow in her hands.

* * *

><p>Keiko was walking by the park and was surprised to see her ex, Yusuke, and her new crush, Raven, throwing snowballs at one another. She caught herself wondering how the two of them had met, but frowned at the thought.<p>

_Tirsa._

She was starting to get annoyed with the girl, and it was starting to bring out a side of herself that Keiko didn't like. She was normally friendly and cheery, but she caught herself wondering if there was any way to get revenge on Tirsa. It sounded cold and heartless, but Keiko had had it. It seemed that any guy she liked, Tirsa clawed her way right back into her life.

Raven was a nice boy, although he was shy; but now that he was hanging out with Yusuke, dating him would be totally awkward. Well, it didn't matter anyway. If Raven called her, then she would be happy to go out with him. Screw Yusuke and Tirsa. Who cared about their relationship? Now, Keiko just had to capture Raven's heart and it would all work out for her…she hoped.

Keiko was surprised when the two slipped and Yusuke landed on top of Raven. It was a strange interaction. She watched both of them looking at each other in shock, not moving from each other. Then Yusuke cleared his throat and went to help Raven up before they laughed and ran off somewhere else.

Yusuke would have normally made some kind of snarky comment, maybe wrestled with the guy. What had just happened? Keiko would have to look into that later. For now, she would just enjoy the rest of her day and maybe spend some time with her friends from school.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

* * *

><p>Tirsa was starting to gain confidence in herself. Despite the cold, Yusuke would take her places instead of letting her hide in her apartment like she always did. To regular bystanders, they were just two guys hanging out, but in truth, they were dating.<p>

Even so, Tirsa couldn't wait until the warmer months. She'd be able to go out in the rain without worrying. She looked at her calendar and smiled. There were only a few weeks of winter left.

Tirsa jumped when she felt someone snake their arms around her waist and rest their head on top of hers. "Hey, beautiful," Yusuke greeted. He smiled when he felt Tirsa relax against him.

"Hey, yourself," Tirsa replied. "What's up?"

"You're going to love me," Yusuke said.

_I already do. _"Oh, and why's that?" Tirsa asked.

"I got us tickets to the spring festival in a few weeks."

Tirsa's eyes widened in surprise, but her astonishment became a smile. "That was very sweet of you, Yusuke," she replied latching onto his arms.

Yusuke planted a few kisses against her neck and mumbled against her. "I was thinking we could go do something tonight, no risk of you changing."

Tirsa managed to let out a small laugh. "There's always a risk of me changing. That's why I hate this ability."

"I think it makes you more interesting," Yusuke retorted spinning Tirsa around to face him. He looked her up and down and smiled. "You really are beautiful, Tirsa."

Tirsa blushed and half-looked away. Yusuke smirked at her shyness and grabbed her gently by the chin, forcing her to look at him. Before Tirsa's mind could register what was happened, Yusuke kissed her gently and pulled back gaging her reaction.

She was shocked that Yusuke did such a thing. He knew full well that a kiss on the lips so seriously for a demon was silently asking for one to be their mate. "Yusuke…" Tirsa breathed out when she saw the look Yusuke was giving her.

It was even more serious, far from playful, like he was demanding an answer to his unasked question. Tirsa didn't know what to say. Part of her still felt like she didn't deserve him. But how was she to convey that information to him without making him feel like he was being rejected?

After standing in silence for a few minutes, Yusuke kissed her again, this time with more passion, then pulling back to ask her the question again with his eyes. He looked defeated when she still didn't answer.

"Look Tirsa," Yusuke sighed, "I know we don't know each other all that well and I know it's my fault for not speaking to you in school the last few years. I'm sorry and regret not getting to know you better, because I really care about you and I feel like we have this connection that I have never felt before. Now, I know Hiei doesn't like the idea of us dating so I know he probably won't like this, but he'll get over it. But I won't if you reject what we have."

"Yusuke, I don't know," Tirsa said honestly. "I really do like you, maybe more than like you, but I just don't know. I mean, seriously, you'll have to walk on eggshells just to be with me. I transform way too often for my liking. I'm a freak, Yusuke, and you deserve much better than what I can offer you."

"You don't get it," Yusuke whispered. "You're not a freak, and I could care less how often you transform. I like you just the way you are, even if you don't." He took his hand and gently caressed her face. "I can show you how beautiful you are. I can love you the way you should be. Transformations or not, you can be yourself around me and I won't ever judge you. Please consider it."

Tirsa nodded, not being able to respond to his kind and gentle words. "Okay, Yusuke, I'll think about it."

Yusuke smiled brightly at Tirsa. It wasn't a 'yes,' but it wasn't a 'no' either, so he would take what he could get.

"Now, about tonight…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you brought me here," Tirsa said with a laugh. "I didn't know drive-ins existed anymore. And since when did you own a car?"<p>

Yusuke chuckled. "It's my mom's," he told her. "And I know what you mean. I haven't been to one since I was a little kid. Anyway, I'm going to go get snacks and stuff. Want anything specific?"

"Nah," Tirsa replied with a smile. "You know what I like."

Yusuke nodded and went off to get snacks. Tirsa put the chair back a little and made herself comfortable covering herself with one of the blankets Yusuke brought. She didn't even notice Keiko walking by the car.

_Why is she everywhere I go? _Keiko asked herself. She knocked on the window of Yusuke's mother's car.

Tirsa jumped at the knock and looked to see Keiko outside the car. She grew nervous but rolled down the window anyway.

"Hi, Keiko, what's up?" Tirsa asked kindly.

"Why do you just appear everywhere I go?" Keiko snapped. "Are you following me or something?"

Tirsa frowned and shook her head. "No, I didn't even know this was where Yusuke was taking me."

"Oh, so you're here with him," Keiko stated bitterly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Keiko, I swear I never knew when I told you all those years ago," Tirsa explained. "I would have never gotten involved with him while you two were still together."

Keiko was about to retort when some guy from another car was yelling at them. "Hey, shut up, would ya? The movie's going to start soon." He threw a can of soda, which Keiko dodged. While she was yelling back at him, the can went through the opened window and the cold soda spilled on Tirsa.

Tirsa shot out of the car nearly knocking Keiko over. "Tirsa, wait!" Keiko exclaimed. She was about to go after her when Yusuke returned.

"Keiko?" He looked into the car and saw the canned soda and Tirsa missing. He looked up to Keiko with a serious expression. "What happened?"

"Ask that jackass," Keiko said pointing over to the guy in the other car who just waved her off. She sighed. "I was yelling at Tirsa for a bit and she had just been telling me something and before I could respond, that guy got pissed and threw this can at us. It spilled on her and she ran off."

Yusuke got back in the car and turned it on. "I'm going after her," he told Keiko.

"Yusuke, let me come with you," Keiko requested. "I really need to talk to her."

"Whatever," Yusuke muttered unlocking the door. "Get it."

Keiko nodded and thanked him. She really wanted to ask Tirsa if what she said was true and if it was, apologize for treating her so poorly the last few years.

* * *

><p>Yusuke and Keiko ran up the stairs to Tirsa's apartment. Tirsa was outside of the apartment, crying over what had happened and being trapped outside. Yusuke was about to walk up to her, but Keiko beat him to it.<p>

"Raven, what are you doing here crying outside of Tirsa's apartment?" she asked in confusion.

Tirsa peaked out and saw Yusuke looking at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Not your fault," Yusuke said. "Here." He handed her her keys.

Tirsa gasped. "Where did you find them?"

"You left them in the car. You okay?"

Tirsa sighed. "I guess, but remind me never to piss off people with cold drinks again."

Yusuke smiled. "Noted."

"Wait, what?" Keiko asked. She walked over to them and looked down at "Raven." After taking the time to observe him, she realized that he was wearing the same thing Tirsa was wearing. "Oh my gosh…Tirsa?"

Tirsa tried to bury her head inside herself and avoid Keiko's judgmental expression. She peaked up and saw that instead she was meant with a more sympathetic expression.

"Tirsa Raven," Keiko stated. "I should have suspected something. I'm guessing everyone knows?"

"Not Kuwabara, Botan, or Shizuru…I guess we can add my mom on the list," Yusuke stated.

"Genkai knows?" Tirsa asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Koenma told her. I swear; that guy drives me nuts sometimes. But Genkai's really understanding about it all."

"I should have made the connection after I saw you with Hiei and Yukina," Keiko admitted. Then she blushed remembering that night. "Oh wow, you must really not like me."

"It's okay," Tirsa said smiling, shaking his head. "You didn't know, so I don't blame you. And as for back then, can we just be friends again?"

"I think I can manage that," Keiko replied. "But um, how do you, you know, change back?"

"Hot water," Tirsa and Yusuke said together.

"I guess I'll go inside now and see you both tomorrow," Tirsa said going inside her apartment quickly leaving the other two stunned. Usually Tirsa let Yusuke in, but tonight she just couldn't bring herself to. She had ruined their night together because of her stupid ability and now it was getting worse. Sooner or later, they wouldn't be able to do anything at all together. There had to be some way to reign in her ability. It was then she made a decision. Until she was able to keep this power in check and control when she was able to change, she wasn't going to live life like a normal human anymore. After finishing drying herself off and getting changed, Tirsa gathered her few belongings and left her apartment. It would be a while before she came back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC and a crazy timeline.

* * *

><p>Yusuke was not paying attention in class. Sure, he usually didn't anyway, but today his mind was elsewhere. It was trying to figure out where Tirsa took off to. The day Keiko found out, Tirsa said she would see them at school. She never showed up. She hadn't shown up for a week. Mr. Iwamoto had pissed Yusuke off one day while he took attendance saying that Yusuke was rubbing off on Tirsa. Yusuke hadn't skipped ever since he started dating Tirsa. How could he have rubbed off on her when it was the other way around?<p>

No, something had to have happened to her, but then Hiei and Yukina would be panicking. Could she have run away, and, if so where?

"Mr. Urameshi," Iwamoto called. When Yusuke looked over to him un-amused, Iwamoto smirked. "Can you solve this long division problem?"

Yusuke looked at the problem and shrugged. "Thirty-eight, I think."

As soon as he said that, everyone gasped. Even Keiko and Kuwabara were looking at him in astonishment. "Th-That's right," Iwamoto said, poorly concealing his shock.

"Problem?" Yusuke asked monotonously.

"Um, no…"

Yusuke sighed and went back to looking out the window. _Where are you?_ he asked himself. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but the question had to be asked.

* * *

><p>Later, Yusuke decided to go over to her apartment. He knocked on her door and there was no answer. An elderly lady came up to him and said, "You must be a friend of Tirsa's."<p>

"I am," Yusuke stated, hoping she'd know where she had gone.

The woman shook her head. "That girl has been a loner since I've known her. Usually, though, she comes out a least once a day and helps some of us old folk around our homes, but the last few days she hasn't been here. I'm worried about where she might have gone."

"Same here," Yusuke stated before waving goodbye to the old lady. He decided his next best option was talking to Hiei. Surely he would be able to find his own sister.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"W-What?" Yusuke stuttered.

Hiei looked over to him. "You heard me. No, I will not tell you where Tirsa is. It's obvious she doesn't want to see you."

Hiei knew the real reason Tirsa went into hiding. He knew she'd hate him for what he was doing, but he honestly wanted to see how far the hanyou would go for his sister.

"Come on, Hiei," Yusuke said in irritation. "You know me. You know her. You know how we both feel. Why are you doing this?"

Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Because I don't want you with my sister," Hiei admitted. "I told her that already, and it looks like she finally listened. You need to get over it and leave her alone." Hiei dodged the fist that was sent his way. He sighed. "Do you honestly think you can hit me when you're pissed off? Have you learned nothing since our last fight?"

Yusuke knew he was right and sat down on the ground in defeat. "Please, Hiei. I just want to talk to her and ask her what I did so I can fix it. I love her." He said that last part in a whisper, but Hiei caught it. His eyes widened with shock at Yusuke's confession. He never had experienced anything that had to do with love other than what he felt for his sisters. He looked over to the saddened ex-detective.

"Does she know that?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "I asked her to be my mate, but I never told her the other thing. I didn't want to freak her out or anything. We really are just a new couple. I didn't want to chase her away, but I guess I did anyway."

"She'll be back," Hiei stated, deciding to give Yusuke a little hope.

Yusuke's face did light up. "When?"

Hiei started to walk away and looked over his shoulder. "Soon." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Tirsa was in the kitchen at Genkai's. She had been practicing trying to control the energy flow when she changed. So far, she was able to stay herself for ten minutes when met with cold water. Training at Genkai's was definitely her best idea yet.<p>

Genkai and Kurama were helping her master the fundamentals of her power and the good news was Koenma was all for the training. He figured it would be a good idea to have a team member who could change appearance for spy missions. She knew Yusuke would be so proud of her.

Yusuke…she wondered how he was doing. She lied when she said she would see him in school and she wondered if going a week without her had changed his mind about her. She was so tempted to go visit him, but she promised herself she would wait until her power was mastered. Then she would go back to school with a note from Koenma that she was in a hospital or something and then make up all the work. If she could get this much control after one week, she'd probably need two more weeks to get full control.

"Um, Tirsa," Kurama greeted in uncertainty.

"Yeah?"

He pointed over to her hand on the ice of the freezer. "How long have you been doing that?"

Tirsa hadn't even noticed. She looked over to the clock and gasped. A huge smiled appeared on her face. "An hour and still counting. I didn't even notice."

"You know," Kurama said with a smile, "if you can control the transformation for an hour than you'll be able to get hit by water, dry it off, and be fine. You can continue training your ability, but you can go home."

Tirsa shook her head. "I want complete control of this ability before I see Yusuke again." She noticed Kurama frown. "What?"

"He is a wreck without you," Kurama told her, "and it's only been a week. I think you should tell him."

"What do you mean he's a wreck?" Tirsa asked.

"He went to your brother and confessed that he wanted you as his mate," Kurama told her. "He fears you have rejected him."

Tirsa's eye widened. _"I know we don't know each other all that well and I know it's my fault for not speaking to you in school the last few years. I'm sorry and regret not getting to know you better, because I really care about you and I feel like we have this connection that I have never felt before. Now, I know Hiei doesn't like the idea of us dating so I know he probably won't like this, but he'll get over it. But I won't if you reject what we have." _

"I-I didn't know," she admitted. "You can tell him what I'm doing, but I'm not ready to face him yet. Tell him to give me two weeks maximum." She looked back to her hand, still on the ice and then looked back at Kurama. "Maybe one week."

Kurama smiled and nodded to her. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kurama left and then Tirsa changed about a half hour later. "Two hours. This training is going pretty well." She decided to go to bed and replenish her energy. As she lied down, she thought of Yusuke. She never meant to hurt him; she just wanted her ability to be more controlled. It was then she decided, ten hours. If she could hold her true form for ten hours, she would leave and return to her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters

* * *

><p>Yusuke was lying in his room, lights off, just staring at the ceiling. Hiei had told him that Tirsa would be back soon. He didn't know what exactly that meant. Maybe she would be back to formally reject his proposal. It was what he deserved anyway. He always ignored her at school, and then because he found out she was Hiei's sister he started to hang out with her. It was safe being with Keiko for as long as he had, but by doing so, he ignored the girl he had truly had feelings for. And here he was now, wallowing in the fact that he screwed up yet another good thing in his life.<p>

A knock on his door forced him out of bed. He walked like an emotionless zombie to answer it and saw his mother standing in front of him, a look of shock plastered on her face. He looked down at her hands and saw his most recent exam in her hands. It was the first A he had brought home in the longest time, but he hadn't told her about it. She must have found it lying on the kitchen table. He had planned on showing it to Tirsa the week before.

"What's up mom?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"You got an A," she said, obviously still in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He turned away from his door and went back to lying on the bed.

"Of course it matters," she told him. "I thought you'd given up on school. I had no idea that you'd ever bring home a decent grade." She smiled, knowing that she had made a jab at her son's intelligence, but she just wanted him to act like himself and yell at her for giving him grief. Seeing him acting so down was not what she wanted to deal with. "What changed?"

Yusuke turned over onto his side so that his back was facing his mother. "Nothing changed. I just wanted the damn teachers to stop bitching at me for EVERYTHING. Just let it go."

"Yusuke," his mother started cautiously, "Keiko told me about Tirsa." She watched her son tense up at the mention of the girl's name. "Why haven't I met her before?"

"I never brought her around," Yusuke said with a sigh. "I don't know if or when I'll be seeing her again, though, so I can't guarantee that you'll ever meet her."

Atsuko's face fell as the sound of hopelessness in her son's voice. Something had to have happened with this girl that he liked. She must have been what caused his drastic change, but what happened between them that left her little boy feeling so empty.

"Mom, I'm going to bed," he stated leaving no room for argument before wrapping his blankets around him.

"Right," Atsuko replied. "Goodnight son." Yusuke just grunted a response. She left him reluctantly hoping that a night of sleep would do him some good. She was completely unaware to the presences outside of her home.

* * *

><p>"You still think we should keep it from him?" Kurama asked Hiei.<p>

Hiei just stared into Yusuke's window as shocked as his mother was. To him Yusuke was irresponsible, reckless, and an idiot, everything he didn't want for his sister. Now he was seeing him in a different light. His rival and friend actually had a brain. When Tirsa was around, he apparently had more motivation than he ever did in the years he had known him. Watching the usually cocky detective suffocate himself with self-pity was also highly unpleasant. "Hn," Hiei grunted. "He's even more pathetic than I thought. It almost makes me sick to watch him." Hiei darted into a tree, but before leaving he said, "Do what you want, fox. I'm going to see my sisters."

Kurama smiled a little as he watched his friend take off. He was pretty much giving him permission to maintain Yusuke's and Tirsa's relationship. Even the fire demon could see that it was for the best.

* * *

><p>Yusuke wasn't really planning on falling asleep. He knew, and he was sure his mother knew, that it was just an excuse to avoid discussing Tirsa. That didn't mean that he was going to stop thinking about her. He lied there, considering where he went wrong that night. Everything seemed to be going well for him, especially after he told her about the tickets to the spring festival that would be taking place in the city in the next few weeks. Maybe he should have waited to ask her to be his mate. Him pressuring her must have chased her away. It made Yusuke feel guiltier about the situation. How could he ever make it up to her?<p>

A knock on his window, yet again, cut through his thoughts. Growling slightly, he walked over to the window only to find Kurama standing outside of it wearing a serious expression. Yusuke sighed and opened his window so that he could talk to Kurama through the screen.

"Can I help you?" Yusuke said with a slight snap. "Let me guess. Koenma's sending us on another case, right? Perfect timing."

Kurama frowned at Yusuke's bitterness, but he understood. "Why do you say that?"

"I need a good fight," Yusuke bit out. "So where is pacifier breath sending us? I'd prefer anywhere but this damn town."

"You have misunderstood why I am here, Yusuke," Kurama said smoothly.

"Oh?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Koenma didn't send me," Kurama explained, "Tirsa did."

Yusuke's expression softened. "Is she okay?"

Kurama looked taken aback by Yusuke's worry. "She's fine. Why wouldn't she be?"

Yusuke looked away from his friend in shame. "I screwed up, Kurama. I should have waited."

"For what, exactly?" Kurama was still as confused as ever. He knew Yusuke was upset, but he couldn't be blaming himself for Tirsa's abrupt disappearance.

"I'm sure Hiei already told you that I asked her to be my mate," Yusuke said sadly. "I put too much pressure on her. I should have waited longer, until she was more comfortable." Yusuke looked back up to Kurama. "Please, you have to tell her that I'm sorry."

Kurama nearly fell over. "You…you think you chased her away?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Yusuke asked in confusion. "To tell me that she wants to break it off."

Kurama shook his head. He knew that demons could become irrational facing rejection from a potential mate, but this was ridiculous. "She didn't leave to get away from you," Kurama stated. "She's at Genkai's training her abilities. She has a lot of control over the transformations now, but she wanted to meet her own goal before she felt she could face you. She wants to come back to you."

"R-really?" Yusuke breathed before sitting down on the edge of his bed staring into space.

Kurama nodded. "Just give her some time, two weeks tops, and she will be back."

"Right," Yusuke said as he lied back down on his bed, this time feeling relieved instead of depressed. Kurama was about to leave. "Wait, Kurama…" The fox demon looked back into Yusuke's room. "Tell her that I…miss her, a lot."

Kurama smiled and nodded again. "Goodnight, Yusuke." Yusuke didn't respond. He was already out after using the majority of his energy stressing over his relationship with Tirsa.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kurama had told Yusuke the truth about where Tirsa was and why. Where that knowledge did ease Yusuke's worries and fears, the week still dragged on and it was driving him nuts. He just wanted to see her, hold her, tell her he loved her, but he couldn't. But hey, if he could get through one week, he would survive the next.<p>

While he was walking home, he ended up walking past a man in a tan trench coat and hat. "Hey, got the time?" the man asked nonchalantly. Yusuke stopped and blinked at the man. The man chuckled at Yusuke's perplexed face. "What's the matter kid?"

"N-nothing," Yusuke replied before taking out his phone to check the time. He tried to avoid the man's gaze. _I'm so losing it, _Yusuke thought to himself. _This guy sounds like Tirsa in her guy form. I must really miss her._

"Are you just going to stare at your phone all day, Yusuke?" the man asked.

Yusuke flinched and flashed a glance back at the man. His eyes widened. He wasn't just hearing things. "Tirsa," he breathed out in relief before cracking a grin. "What the hell?"

Tirsa smiled at him. "Well, Koenma thought it would be good if I got practice acting like a guy if I was going to be a spy for him. Anyway, you're looking at the newest member of your team." Tirsa pulled out a thermos and took a sip before going back to her regular form.

Yusuke smirked and walked closer to her, gently taking her wrist. "You're definitely the prettiest member of our team."

"Oh yeah?" Tirsa replied in a smug whisper before Yusuke captures her lips with his. He pulled away seconds later smiling widely at her. "I missed you."

Tirsa frowned before looking away. "I know…I heard." She looked back to him. "I didn't mean to make you feel rejected or guilty. It had nothing to do with you. I just needed to work out my own issues."

"I understand," Yusuke whispered in her ear. "I just wish you would have told me."

"Well, my family is known for making rash decisions," Tirsa joked.

Yusuke chuckled. "You're right about that." They grew quiet for a moment staring into each other's eyes. "Tirsa?"

Before Yusuke could say whatever he was thinking or Tirsa could respond, Tirsa got hit with a water balloon, the coat taking most of the water, but some drops getting on her face. Yusuke shot a glare to the teenagers who threw the balloon their way and the three boys gulped and ran off. Yusuke turned back to Tirsa who was as calm as ever. She took out a handkerchief and wiped the water off of her face. A few minutes went by before Yusuke spoke up.

"You're not changing," Yusuke stated.

Tirsa smiled at him. "Well, not for another ten hours. All I have to do is drink something hot in that amount of time and we're in the clear." Tirsa was about to take her thermos out, but Yusuke's hand stopped her.

"Then let me take you out for a cup of coffee," Yusuke requested. "How does that sound?"

Tirsa smiled and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'd like that, Yusuke, very much." Yusuke smiled, but he realized that he still hadn't gotten to tell Tirsa how he felt. Well, he knew that he did have some time. He decided that he would tell her when the moment was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OC, Tirsa.

Well, I'm somewhat sad to say that this is the last chapter. It had a good run, but I think it's time to end now that all the drama is done :3 Hope you all enjoyed it.

*****PLEASE READ*****: I have a friend that has recently gotten into DBZ and she's been working on a Dragon Ball Z/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover called "What you Saiyan?" It's a really good story that I think you would all enjoy so please look it up. Her FF name is **dragoscilvio.**

* * *

><p>"All right boys," a dark man stated, "it's time to handle the shipment. Raven, you ready."<p>

Tirsa smirked at her "boss." "Yes, sir," "he" said. "May I ask what the shipment is, exactly?"

The man she was working for, undercover of course, was a demon involved with human trafficking. But because of laws in Spirit World, Koenma needed spoken proof. At that moment, Yusuke and the others were waiting for the word.

"Humans of course, for the underground slave trade," the demon laughed. "Just because of the supposed 'balance' between the three worlds, Spirit World thinks they have us all under control. Well, they're wrong."

Tirsa smirked. "That's all I needed to hear."

Before the demon could reply and ask what his newest employee meant, he was tackled down to the ground by Hiei. Yusuke's shotgun took out the other men in the lair. Tirsa was just happy this mission ended so smoothly. She took out her thermos and took a sip of her hot drink. She transformed back to her original form and carefully sprinted over to Yusuke.

He kissed her forehead and affectionately said, "You did good, Tirsa. Now Koenma can punish these guys."

"Good," Tirsa said. "Now, we have to free the humans."

"Kuwabara and Kurama are already on it," Hiei explained. "You need to get out of here before these guys come to. We'll wait for the SDF."

"Got it," Yusuke replied. "Let's go, Tirs."

* * *

><p>Yusuke brought Tirsa back to his home, their home. "Well, if it isn't my favorite daughter-in-law," Atsuko greeted.<p>

Tirsa couldn't help but giggle at the greeting. Yusuke just rolled his eyes. "First, mom, she's your only daughter-in-law, and second, I don't get a greeting."

"Well, I see you all the time. Tirsa disappears with her brother and sister all the time. Get over it."

"Oh, be nice, you two," Tirsa said happily before taking her shoes off and making her way towards the kitchen.

Yusuke trailed behind her and watched as his recently wedded wife started to cook dinner. It had been a struggle, getting married while being in high school, but they didn't care about the opinions of their peers. Once they graduated, it was easier. They could be however they wanted with each other in public. Tirsa had moved in with Yusuke and his mother, not wanting to live alone anymore. Yusuke happily and enthusiastically agreed.

While Tirsa was stirring the ramen noodles on the stove, Yusuke walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her neck and smiled taking in her scent. "Mmmmm," he muttered against her neck tickling her. "New shampoo?" he asked, his demon senses picking up the subtle hint of vanilla and coconut.

"Yeah," Tirsa responded. "You like it."

"I love it," he replied sincerely, "but not nearly as much as the one using it, though."

Tirsa stopped stirring for a few moments and turned around in his grasp. "And I love you," she responded putting her arms around his neck.

Yusuke pulled her closer so that he could kiss her with as much passion as he felt for her. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to break away from each other. They saw Yukina smiling at them and Hiei glaring at Yusuke.

"Just because you two are mated doesn't mean I want to see ANY of this while I'm around," Hiei snapped.

"Yeah, well, get used to it," Tirsa countered. "You're in our home now."

"Hn, whatever," Hiei muttered.

Yukina just giggled and exchanged a knowing glance with her older sister. "Thanks for having us over," she said.

"No problem, sis," Tirsa chimed. "Always happy to see you guys."

"Same here," Yukina said hugging her sister. "Anyways, I better make sure our brother doesn't start flipping out like last time."

"Yeah," Tirsa agreed while nodding. She shot Yusuke a heated glare. "Don't antagonize him this time."

"Right, right," Yusuke said waving her off. "I'll be good."

Tirsa walked back to the ramen noodles and finished cooking them. She quickly thought back over the last year. Things had changed for her in so short of a time that Tirsa sometimes couldn't believe them to be true. She looked around before moving over to the sink and rinsing her hand with cold water. Her smile never faded as her form didn't change. At least she knew that she would always be herself no matter what, and Yusuke would never let her forget it.


End file.
